Summer Loving
by dwyerhudson
Summary: What happens to the members of your favorite glee club during their summer to remember? Set for the summer after season 2. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliation. It all belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. **_

_**AN: **_**Bonjour! This is the first Glee fanfic I have actually decided to post. It will be AU from the end of season 2 since it will be showing the summer between Junior and Senior year. Please Leave a review, they give me the ambition to write! The main ships with be Finchel and Klaine with some Tike, Quick, & Samcedes. Let me know in your review if you prefer Bartie or Brittana! I'll write either depending on your preference. **

**Enjoy! **

Finn woke up to the sound of his alarm buzzing. This is it, the last day of junior year. At this time two years ago his life was so different, drama free, but all that drama has helped him become who he is today. He takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth and throws on a McKinley football t-shirt under Rachel's favorite one of his plaid shirts before running downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Finn. You seem to be in a rush this morning." Carole smiles at her son before setting a plate of eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Yeah it's a big day, last day of school and all. Plus, I have a meeting with Coach Beiste after school about securing my spot on the team next year. Is Kurt ready yet?" Kurt comes running down the stairs just as Finn finishes talking.

"Oh, Finn, I was just going to drive separately since you had that meeting after school. Besides, your girlfriend is coming home with me after school today." Kurt looks at his brother before biting into a piece of whole-wheat toast.

"Quinn isn—"Finn quickly throws his apple towards the smaller boy to stop him from finishing that statement. Finn doesn't want his mom to find out about him getting back together with Rachel during breakfast. Knowing Carole, she would start crying and get all sappy and emotional considering her love for Rachel and distaste towards Quinn and Finn just didn't want to deal with that right now.

Kurt stares at Finn probably wondering what the hell he's talking about, Finn giving him an incredulous look. "Yep, Rachel and Quinn are coming home with Kurt, right?"

"Of-of course. What would a day at the Hudmel household be if Miss Berry didn't grace us with her presence?" Kurt and Rachel had basically become inseparable while Finn and Rachel were broken up. It wasn't uncommon for Finn to find the two of them when he got home at least twice a week. It was awkward when they first broke up but once it became a normal occurrence it was just expected. Finn threw an "I'll-explain-later" look over to his brother before standing up and grabbing Kurt before he can say another word, quickly shouting a goodbye to his mom and running out the door.

"Okay, are you going to explain to me why exactly you just told Carole Quinn was coming home with me?"

"I haven't told her I broke up with Quinn much less gotten back together with Rachel and you know how much Mom loves Rachel. She'll freak out and cry and stuff and I'd rather not deal with that. She can just figure it out on her own when Rachel and I are home this afternoon. Don't actually bring Quinn though, just say she couldn't or something. I don't care. All right, see you later Kurt, you're the best brother ever!" Finn gives him a painfully obnoxious smile just to ensure that he follows directions. Being brothers with Kurt has actually been pretty cool not that Finn likes to admit it.

"Fine, but you're the one who has to explain all of this nonsense to Rachel." Kurt shoots back before getting in his car and driving away. This was going to be a long day.

After driving the 10 minutes it takes to get to McKinley Finn pulls into the lot and sees Sam getting out of his car.

"Hey Sam!" He shouts over to him hoping to talk about everything that went down between them and Quinn.

"Oh, uh, hey Finn." Sam looked over apprehensively, trying to figure out what was so important that Finn had to talk to him now.

"I just wanted to, you know, clear the air about the whole Quinn thing. I know you probably still hate me for that, but I realized that the only reason I went back to Quinn was that I wanted to feel wanted. After the whole Puck and Rachel thing I felt like no one actually cared about me, so when Quinn showed interest I guess I just figured I could ignore everything that happened last year. I'm really sorry about that though man, I know you really cared about her, but to be honest I think she's still in love with Puck. I think they're both just in denial."

"It's cool, dude, I've gotten over Quinn and I can understand why you did it. She was using you to get to the top and she didn't really care who got hurt on the way, so I don't blame you. I kind of have interest in someone else anyway. Thanks for the heads up about Quinn and Puck, though, I agree with you too. I think they just want to pretend they don't have feelings for each other, but Puck is definitely not into Zizes."

"Awesome, you're a really cool guy, Sam. Puck and Quinn will figure it out eventually. I'll catch you later. I have to go meet Rachel." The two boys fist-bumped before Finn walked into the main doors of school and down the hallway to his locker. He turned slightly to notice Rachel at her locker, so before she could turn he ran up and grabbed her from behind.

"Finn!" She squeals before turning around and placing her lips onto her boyfriend's.

"Well good morning to you too." He smirks down gently towards her. "So I hear you're coming over later."

"Oh yes! Kurt invited me over to start helping him work on _Pip, Pip Hooray!_. You have that meeting after school right?"

"Yeah, I just have to go see Coach to secure my spot as Quarterback for senior year. I'm going to try and recruit Kurt to be our kicker again, too. He was the best kicker I've had. Speaking of Kurt, this morning I kind of, sort of, maybe had him tell my mom that Quinn was going to be coming over to my house after school."

Rachel looked up at him him confused. "Wait, why would you do that?"

"Kurt was talking and he said that my girlfriend was coming home with him after school and I never actually told my mom that I broke up with Quinn or that we got back together, and I know how much she loves you, so I figured it would be kind of funny if she just found out. Don't worry though, Quinn's not actually coming over, Kurt's going to make up some excuse about that."

Rachel still looked apprehensive, "Okay, let me get this straight, you lied to your mother about your current relationship status, because you think it would be funny if she just found out we were back together?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You are so strange sometimes, but I still love you. So when you come home I'm just supposed to act normal or like I'm your girlfriend or what?"

"I love you too." He leans down and kisses the tip of her nose, "I'll just hang out with you guys and then we'll just act like we are right now and wait for Mom to notice."

"This is so weird. You do realize most teenagers just tell their parents if they bring it up?"

"Well, I think we've established that we're not most teenagers and as long as I get to be your weirdo I'm okay with that."

"Finn Hudson, you can be my weirdo anytime you want."

Finn ran down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Since today was the last day of school and all of the glee kids had lunch during the same period, they decided to eat together since this would be the last time they'd see each other before summer. He quickly spotted the table where all of the glee kids were already seated since his English teacher had rambled on and on about their exam results. He smiled when he noticed there was a seat open right between Rachel and Kurt. He quickly grabbed his lunch and sat down smiling at all of his friends. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Kurt glanced up at Finn before patting his arm gently, "Well, my dear brother, we were just discussing everyone's plans for the upcoming summer holiday. I myself will be quite busy writing _Pip, Pip, Hooray!_ and spending time with Blaine when he's not performing at Six Flags and I guess whatever strange activities you've planned for me to take part in."

Finn looked over to his brother with a puzzled look, "Wait, aren't you working in Burt's tire shop?"

"Actually since I'll be so busy I told my dad he could just hire someone else."

"He didn't hire anyone yet did he?" Finn spat out frantically.

"I don't think so, why are you freaking out?"

"Because, I think I know who would be perfect to work with me in the tire shop this summer." He glanced over towards Sam who was luckily having a conversation with Mercedes and wasn't paying attention. He nodded his head in Sam's direction hoping Kurt would catch on.

"Oh, Finn, that's a great idea! We'll tell Dad when he gets home."

Rachel overhearing the end of their conversation after chatting with Tina, butted in, "What's a great idea?"

Finn leaned over and whispered his plans into Rachel's ear.

Rachel looked surprised for a moment. "Finn! That is a great idea!" She pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, Finchel, keep the dirty talk and PDA away from the lunch table." Puck looked over and smirked at them. "I'm sure everyone wants to hear the Puckasaurus' plans for this summer. "

Finn and Rachel just glared at Puck as he continued. "I'm getting my job back at Sheets 'N Things for on the side of my pool cleaning business and the rest of the time is all for my girl over here."

"Not so fast Puckerman," Lauren interrupted, "I'm going to wrestling camp for 2 ½ months starting tomorrow and I don't want to have a boyfriend to tie me down when I could easily hit any of those fine pieces of bacon. That being said, I'm breaking up with you. Later bitches, I'm out." And with that she was gone.

Puck sat their shocked for a moment before speaking, "Did she just break up with me and then ditch school? That is so badass."

The rest of the club just nodded before erupting into laughter. Finn was the first one to speak up, "Dude, you just got broken up with so she could do it with a bunch of sweaty dudes who wear spandex."

Puck just sat there before standing up and walking towards the doors of the cafeteria. "Fuck you all."

The club broke out in laughter again before Rachel started asking the rest of the club what their summer plans were.

Tina spoke up first, "Mike and I are still working the Performing Arts section at Asian Camp, but it's only during the day, so we'll have plenty of time to hang out."

"Brits and I are going to be getting our tans on at the pool." The group was not surprised to hear that coming from Santana.

"Yeah, I'd rather hang out with Santana then get lost in the sewers again."

Looking over confused at Brittany, Artie spoke up, "I'm starting a new physical therapy program where they specialize in helping patients use walking stimulators, so I might actually be able to use my Re-Walk next year."

After the club congratulated Artie and finished their lunches, the group left leaving Finn and Rachel alone at the lunch table.

Finn looked up from his lunch to see Rachel staring at him smiling. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Rachel giggled lightly, "No, I just really missed you."

"Well I can make sure that never happens again." Finn leans in to kiss her hard on the mouth only stopping when something hits his arm. "Ow, what the hell?" He looks up to see Kurt standing there with a smirk on his face. "You're lucky I didn't throw my textbook at you. Now come on Romeo, we have Chemistry."

Finn gave Rachel one last peck on the lips. "I'll see you when I get home alright? Remember; don't let my mom figure it out until I get there."

Rachel jokingly salutes him. "Sir, yes sir!"

Finn just smirks back at her. "You're lucky I love you." He leaves her in giggles as he follows his stepbrother off to the second to last class before summer.

_**AN: **_**Also, I'm looking for a dependable beta, so if you're interested drop me a message or leave me a message in my ask (obsessionisonewaytoputit[dot]tumblr[dot]com) Thanks! Please leave a review!**

**3 Merci, you are all amazing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Finn made his way into the locker room to meet with Coach Beiste. He just wanted to make sure he would be quarterback next year and not some junior who thought he could steal it from under him.

"Hey there, Hudson, go ahead and take a seat." Shannon Beiste smiled lightly at her quarterback.

"Thanks, Coach Beiste. So you scheduled this meeting to talk about my position next year?" Finn asked sitting down in the red plush chair.

"You're right. Finn, you're the best quarterback I've seen in a long time. Granted, the Titans weren't the greatest team before I showed up at this school but that's not your fault. You just didn't have the support of your team. This year, you've really proven to me that you're a leader and that's why next year I would love for you to be my starting quarterback of the varsity squad and also the team captain, which means that you will have partial control on who is allowed onto all of the teams. There is one condition though, since Johnson transferred we have no kicker this year, if you want to be my captain, you'll have to get me a kicker."

"Really? Thank you Coach! Actually I do have someone in mind for that position."

"Who would that be, Hudson?"

"My step-brother, Kurt Hummel, he's the best kicker I've ever seen. In our sophomore year he was in for a few games, but quit once Tanaka made us choose between glee and football. I'll try and talk to him about it."

"Hummel's your brother? He was in my gym class last semester, great kid, a little fruity, but who knew he had it in him to play football? Make me proud Hudson. You just give me a call as soon as you've found our kicker, Kurt or not, and we'll set up a try-out. See you then."

"Thanks Coach Beiste! I'll get back to you real soon. See you later." Finn left the office overjoyed. He couldn't believe it. All he had to do was get Kurt to agree to be the kicker and he would have his senior year football career set. He needed all the advantages he could get for colleges if he wanted to go to school in New York to be with Rachel.

Kurt and Rachel were sitting on the floor of Kurt's room storyboarding Kurt's plans for his Pippa Middleton musical when they heard Finn come in the front door and throw his bags on the ground. Rachel and Kurt immediately sprang up and ran to greet him.

"Hello Finn, how was your football meeting?" Kurt questioned.

"It was great. I actually have to talk to you about that. Can we talk in the kitchen?" Finn watched as his brother nodded his head in agreement walking towards the kitchen before turning his attention to the small brunette.

"Hey babe." He smiled his half grin and watched as a blush rose to Rachel's cheeks before he kissed her lightly and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"So Coach Beiste said next year she wants me as starting varsity quarterback and to be team captain which means I have some say in who gets to be on the team and who gets cut, but there is a condition."

"Which would be?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as his face scrunched in confusion.

"I have to find a kicker. Of course you were the best kicker I've ever had, so I was wondering if you would do it. You're really great Kurt and it would mean more brotherly bonding." He smiled and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I have a condition as well."

"What?" Finn knew this was going to be interesting, it was Kurt after all.

"I'll only do it if Coach Sylvester approves me being on the team. I want to be on the Cheerios again next year, so I could just see if I can only cheer during the seasons in which football does not take place. If she agrees you have yourself a kicker, otherwise, you'll have to find someone else."

"That's cool. Thank you so much Kurt! This is going to be awesome!" Finn grinned widely at his brother as his mom walked in the kitchen.

"Hey kids, where's Quinn?" Carole questioned looking around and not seeing the blonde cheerleader anywhere.

"Oh, she ended up not being able to make it. A shame really." Kurt covered quickly looking over to Finn. "Well, I actually have plans to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean. I'll see you later Finn, Rachel." Kurt stood up and grabbed his sweater.

"Later, bro." "Bye Kurtie." Finn and Rachel spoke simultaneously before turning to the now confused Carole Hudson-Hummel.

"Well that was slightly rude of Kurt. He just leaves you here Rachel when he had made plans with you first?"

"Oh, Carole, don't worry about it. I don't mind spending time with Finn." Rachel giggled as Finn smiled down at her.

"Yeah, Kurt shouldn't be able to keep Rachel all to himself anyway. She was my friend first. Plus, she's way more important to me than she is to Kurt." He said winking at Rachel.

"Well I don't know about that, Finn, Kurt had to invite me over here, whereas you just agreed to meet me after I was previously invited."

Carole frowned at her son, "Finn, why don't you invite Rachel over anymore? It's always Kurt inviting her and you've told me numerous times she's your best friend."

Rachel looked at Finn with a shocked expression, "Really? I'm your best friend?"

"Of course. Who else would it be, Ben Israel?" Finn joked before looking up to his mom. "Well, I promised Rach I would teach her how to play Black Ops before we have a tournament with Kurt and Blaine this weekend, so we'll just be in my room."

"Alright kids, have fun." Carole smiled in the direction of her son and the girl she knew he belonged with before silently praying he would realize that soon.

Kurt got back from seeing Blaine but didn't feel like sitting alone in his room, so he decided to go watch some TV in the living room before dinner. Finn and Carole were already there watching _Everybody Loves Raymond_.

"Hey Finn, nice bite mark you've got there. Did you burn yourself with a curling iron?" Kurt chuckled as he noticed the purple bruise forming on his brother's neck.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Finn stammered while attempting to cover it before his mom saw.

Carole looked up to see what the two boys were talking about and noticed to what exactly her stepson had been referring to. "FINN HUDSON! You let that blonde harlot suck on your neck? When did you even have time to do that? You've been here all afternoon and you did NOT have that when you got home! Wait a minute, you snuck out so you could let some conceited girl suck on your neck? What exactly were you thinking? After everything that girl did to you last year and now you're making the same mistakes!"

"Mom! First of all, Quinn didn't give me this. Second of all, I WAS here all afternoon, so you can't yell at me!" Finn shouted in defense.

"Well the only person that was here this afternoon was…Finn! You cheated on Quinn with Rachel? What happened to the boy I raised?"

"Mom, seriously, stop jumping to conclusions! I didn't cheat on Quinn, because I'm not even dating Quinn!"

"What do you mean you aren't dating Quinn? You just said you were this morning!"

Finn shook his head. "No, I agreed that my girlfriend was coming home with Kurt after school and she did."

Carol looked stunned for a moment. "Wait, but that means—you're dating Rachel again! Oh honey, I am so proud of you! For how long?"

"Since we got back from Nationals, I broke up with Quinn after Jean's funeral, because in Sue's eulogy she said something that really got to me. She said she was tethered to Jean and now it's like there's no one pulling back on the tether and she's just going to fall into a pool of emptiness and that's when I realized I love Quinn, but only as a friend and that I never stopped loving Rachel and that she was, you know, the one on the other end of my tether." Finn looked up to see tears forming in both Kurt and his mom's eyes.

"Finny, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard." Carole smiled at her son before pulling him into her.

"Mooooooomm..." Finn whined and pulled away. "Kurt, if you tell Rachel what I just said, I'll kill you. She'll get mad at me if she thinks I broke up with Quinn for her. Now, before either of you can bother me anymore or turn me into a girl or something, I'm going to bed."

"Oh don't worry Finn, I'll just fill Carole in on all of the juicy details you failed to mention in pertinence to you and Rachel's reunion." Finn rolled his eyes before jogging up the stairs.

He sent a quick text to Rachel before shutting off his light.

**[The dog's out of the box. My mom knows were dating again. –F]**

[Finn, I think you mean the cat's out of the bag? What did she say? I don't want her to hate me! –R*]

**[Oh yeah. Well, she only figured out because Kurt so nicely pointed out the hickey on my neck and then she freaked out because she thought it was from Quinn and then I told her it wasn't and then she told me I should be ashamed of myself for cheating. Once I told her everything though, she got really excited. My mom is crazy. –F]**

[Oh, Finn! I'm so embarrassed! I give you permission to return the favor (; that's good though! Goodnight, Mr. Hudson, I have beauty sleep to catch (: -R*]

**[I'll be taking you up on that offer (: You don't need beauty sleep though, you're beautiful. Goodnight Rach, I love you. –F xox]**

[I love you too 3 –R*]


End file.
